ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Chord
'Overview' Alice Chord is a character from the book series [[Ruins of Avalon (The Book Series)|'Ruins of Avalon''' ]]and is a [[Human#Mages|'human mage'.]] Alice was born in Avalon and always aspired to be a ''caster-type mage ever since she was a young girl. She gained her powers when a [[Celestial Spirit|''Celestial Spirit]] transferred their powers to Alice's body before dying. Since then, Alice had electric energy-based powers. She is an independent wizard and owns a small house in Avalon. She has black hair and brown eyes. She was one of the first characters introduced in the book seeing as she took care of [[David Dragnius|'David Dragnius.]] ' Alice has long black hair that reaches her lower back and has red eyes. She is considerably smaller than the average female humans of her age. Alice dislikes wearing armor since it limits her electric capabilities. Alice's mother's name is Melanie Jackson Chord. Her mother's location, along with Alice's father's, is unknown. They both left to fight for the Battle of Liones when Alice was very young, and she was raised by the people of Avalon. Hobbies Alice likes to do many things during her free time. She loves to cook, although she is not very good at it. Alice also loves reading and fighting. Alice will refuse to stop reading if she is at the climax of a book. This love for reading came from her mother, who read her stories when she was young. 'Personality' Alice is an energetic person who solves problems with the first solution that comes to mind. When not fighting, Alice is a very tiresome person who gets bored quickly and has a short fuse. Alice will do a lot of things to get her mind on something, including fighting with her friends. Alice gets very angry at many things, including people mentioning her height or her relationship with another person. Alice is, however, intelligent on the inside and when calm, can overthink things multiple times and solve very complex problems. She's caring on the inside but will put major problems before anything else. Alice no longer values her own life as she did when she was young and will put herself at the bottom of the list of worries when necessary. Alice takes a minor disliking to 'David Dragnius, mainly because she considers him to be "weird." This can expand to David's friend, [[Sunwoo Kim|'''Sunwoo.]] Alice is very aware of everything going on around her. 'Powers and Weapons' Alice can create lightning bolts and electric shocks from anywhere on her body. Electricity cast by her has the ability to conduct through any matter if Alice desires. Alice can move as fast as lightning at top speed, but this drains her magical power insanely quick. Alice's eyes turn from green to blue when using a lot of her power. She can also channel the main source of her energy to any part of her body to make it physically stronger very quickly. In addition, Alice's anger slightly contributes to her current Power Level. In addition, Alice's power level increases permanently but very slowly as she drains magical power. It increases by about 30 every 15 minutes she uses it. Alice has a magical bow and arrow called [[Phantasm|'Phantasm',]] which she can infuse her power into. This directly drains from her current Power Level but allows her to create arrows out of electric waves. The arrows are barely visible to anyone but Alice herself and explode into an electric aura on contact. The more power she puts into Phantasm, the stronger and larger the aura of electricity. Special Powers Neutralize: 'Alice can touch an object and convert it into electrical energy. If the object is living and has a Power Level over 4,000, they can resist. The chance of living is higher when the Power Level is higher. It requires a varying amount of magical power, depending on how high Alice would like the chance of complete neutralization. It, however, requires ''at least ''half of Alice's minimum magical power. 'Soul Explosion: 'Grabs any soul and makes it pulse with electric energy constantly, harming the victim. It passes from the surface of the soul all the way to the outer layer of the living being. It requires around 1/6 to 1/2 of Alice's average magical power. 'Deathbolt: 'Fires a giant lightning bolt from the user's palm that increases in size as it travels farther. Alice's record distance: 596 feet. 'Power Level Alice's power level changes a lot depending on the current capacity of her magic storage and other variables, like her emotions and/or motivations. It is technically limitless, but her current peak is 77,250 on rare occasions when fighting powerful enemies. When fighting average enemies, however, Alice's power level hangs around 35,000-50,000. Hobbies Alice likes to do many things during her free time. She loves to cook, although she is not very good at it. Alice also loves reading and fighting. Alice will refuse to stop reading if she is at the climax of a book. This love for reading came from her mother, who read her stories when she was young. Trivia * Alice's parents left when Alice was only 4 years old. * Alice does not like silence, however much she may plead for it. Alice likes lively areas with lots of people. * Alice is very easily embarrassed. Category:Human Category:Females Category:Wizard Category:Mage